


Un muro ha l'odore di limite

by TheGirlWithTheStripedRibbon



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Film, M/M, Movie Reference, Neighbors, Tras la pared, Un peu beaucoup aveuglément, walls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheStripedRibbon/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheStripedRibbon
Summary: Inspirado en la película Tras la pared (2015). Fabrizio es un músico sin mucho éxito que decide mudarse a un pequeño estudio después de terminar una relación tóxica con su representante. Su nuevo hogar parece mucho más acogedor, pero Fabrizio descubre que tal vez las apariencias engañan cuando el vinilo de Nirvana que ha enmarcado en la pared del fondo empieza a girar levemente, acompañado de sonidos que parecen de ultratumba. ¿Hay espíritus en el estudio y por eso nadie lo había comprado aún?Mientras tanto, Ermal se divierte al otro lado de la pared. Lo que no se espera es que su nuevo vecino no va a marcharse tan fácilmente.





	Un muro ha l'odore di limite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metamuertas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Metamuertas).



**ATENCIÓN:** De momento aún es un borrador. Disculpad las molestias.

* * *

 

—¡Cuidado con los instrumentos, por favor! —repitió Fabrizio por enésima vez aquella tarde.

Incluso contratando el servicio de transporte, el día de la mudanza se había hecho especialmente pesado sobre todo por la angustia de que alguna de sus guitarras o su teclado sufrieran algún daño. Suerte tenía de su sobrino Niccolò, quien estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo para ayudarlo y asegurarse de que todo iba bien. El joven era consciente de la mala época que estaba atravesando su tío: acababa de terminar una relación bastante tóxica con su representante, durante los últimos meses las peleas se habían acentuado y ella le había amenazado con dejarlo tirado y evitar que sus contactos del mundillo lo contrataran de nuevo.


End file.
